


The Start Of Something Awful

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Despair [2]
Category: Danganronpa-All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: An Ordinary Day Goes Downhill Ridiculously Quickly!, Blood, Gen, Hacking Gun, Implied Violence, Missing Mom, Monokuma Beasts, Mysterious Hoods, Nefarious Broadcasting, Ransacked House, Robot Creation, Running Away Fastly For One's Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Kokoro and her new bear friend, Korokuma, must somehow escape an invasion of monochromatic monsters who have suddenly invaded their home!!





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [TheEmoAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/gifts), [Canyoufeelanything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyoufeelanything/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Escape the Ronpa: ETN Fans Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581965) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



Korokuma’s first breath of life was spent wheezing as the little girl’s arms flung themselves around his adorably tubby form, and began to squeeze him half to death!!

 

 

‘Cute’.

 

 

‘…Cute?

 

…What is ‘cute’?’

 

 

 

‘You’.

 

 

 

His first day of life, and already, he did not compute.

 

 

‘Me?’

 

 

The Mistress gave a quick, vehement nod.

 

 

‘…

 

…How may I be of service?’

 

 

 

‘I want a hug’.

 

 

 

…He didn’t have a clue what she was talking about.

 

 

 

‘A…’hug’?’

 

 

‘M-hm’.

 

 

‘…How do you do it?’

 

 

‘Um…’

 

 

The little girl looked up at the sky, deep in thought.

 

 

‘I think you put your arms around somebody.

 

Like…what I’m doing now!

 

Because…you think they’re cute and wonderful!’

 

 

The bear took a moment to process this.

 

 

‘…Okay.

 

I think I’ve got it’.

 

 

And he jerkily positioned his own arms so that they were firmly around Kokoro.

 

 

‘Thank you, Korokuma.

 

 

You’re a very nice bear’.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly-dynamic duo heads off on their first quest: Going home.

‘Where are we going now, Mistress?’

 

 

The child had suddenly broke out into an eager run, forcing the even shorter creature to have to sprint to keep up!

 

 

‘Home!’ she said excitedly ‘Mama made cookies!!’

 

 

‘What are ‘cookies’?’

 

 

‘The nummiest snacks in the world!’

 

 

She smiled over her shoulder, eyes sparkling with happiness.

 

 

’She always makes them on the weekends, because that’s when we don’t have to do any work, or worry about nothin’!

 

It’s the best thing ever!’

 

 

But when they got to the front door of the house…

 

 

It was open.

 

 

‘It’s been ripped off its hinges’, he observed.

 

 

‘…Did a tiger get in?’

 

 

Kokoro hoped not.

 

 

Tigers were scary.

 

 

‘I don’t know’.

 

 

_Cr-r-r-e-e-e-a-a-a-k-k-k-_

 

 

Her tiny fingers grasped the doorknob, and pushed the busted frame inward ever so slowly…

 

 

She was a teensy bit afraid of what she might see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is the best thing that ever happened to me. So much time to write!


	3. Break-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing on their minds now...

It was a mess.

 

The furniture was all overturned and torn up, the windows were all shattered beyond repair, and there was an increasingly awful smell coming from somewhere down the hall…

 

 

Kokoro stood there, shocked.

 

 

‘A tiger did it!’ was all she could think.

 

 

‘A tiger did it…’

 

 

 

Korokuma’s solitary eye glowed a brilliant pink.

 

 

A scanning laser shot out of it, and ran itself over the terrific damage.

 

 

_BEEP!_

 

_BEEP!_

 

_BEEP!!_

 

 

‘There are signs of life down that hallway’, he said helpfully.

 

 

‘Maybe it’s m-mama!’

 

 

She certainly hoped that it was…

 

 

 

As they hurried past the smashed wood and mountains of stuffing, they didn’t see an ominous red eye shining from the furthest shadowed corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I've got the entire story drafted out and ready to go. Uploads should be coming rather rapidly as a result, so stay tuned!


	4. Last-Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, they're not as alone here as thought.

The nasty scent grew stronger as they walked.

 

 

‘What’s that?’ She asked nervously.

 

 

‘I believe that it would be…blood’.

 

 

‘Blood?’

 

 

‘Someone must have gotten hurt’, Korokuma quickly added.

 

 

‘I hope it wasn’t my mama!’

 

 

 

It wasn’t.

 

 

‘Phew…’

 

 

The little girl gave a huge sigh of relief.

 

 

‘I was so scared…’

 

 

‘Me too’.

 

 

The pungent odor had been emanating from her mother’s bedroom, the door cracked slightly ajar.

 

 

Upon rushing inside, they’d come across a room rife with splattered bloodstains…but no sweet, kind, mama lying gutted on the floor.

 

 

 

‘Still, though…’

 

 

The child’s expression grew pensive.

 

 

‘I wonder where she went’.

 

 

 

_Move out of the way!!_

 

 

 

Startled by the sudden shout, the two searchers threw themselves to opposite sides of the room.

 

 

 

BOOM!!

 

 

 

A large, red sphere of electrical energy blasted in-between them, and ripped into the torso of a giant black-and-white bear!

 

 

 

It’s horrible, three-inch long claws had been set to rake open their backs!!

 

 

 

KA- _BLAAM!_!

 

 

 

With a thunderous explosion, the malefic creature was no more.

 

 

 

 

Getting shakily to her feet, the youngster frantically peered through the smoke for her savior.

 

 

 

Korokuma tottered upright, bolts rattling in his jarred frame, and did the same.

 

 

 

As the mist cleared, a girl at least ten years older than her was revealed.

 

 

 

Sharp, scarlet eyes pierced into their souls, and her long, silvery hair was hastily scrunched into a smooth side-ponytail that curled into a truncated-’s’ at the very end. Her dirty gray tunic was as ragged as her overall appearance.

 

 

 

‘You guys okay?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have added a Third Member to your party.


	5. Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this new person!?

For a moment, neither of them wanted to speak up; at least, Kokoro didn’t.

 

 

_Too much Stranger Danger…_

 

 

 

So Korokuma had to do it.

 

 

 

‘Pardon me, Miss, but whom are you, exactly?’

 

 

 

‘Emily’.

 

 

She mounted the megaphone she’d used to take out the evil bear, onto a strap over her shoulder.

 

 

 

‘Emily Woodwell’.

 

 

 

The girl extended a hand to help Kokoro up.

 

 

 

‘I heard some suspicious sounds coming from outside, so I took it upon myself to see if there were any survivors’.

 

 

 

‘Survivors?’

 

 

_What does **that** word mean?_

 

 

 

‘Yeah’.

 

 

 

Although the little girl had made no moves to accept her offer of support, she was still continuously holding out her hand.

 

 

 

‘The monsters-like that one who would've killed you both, if I hadn't stepped in-have overrun the city!

 

 

They’re tearing apart anything that moves’.

 

 

 

‘How come?’

 

 

 

She shook her head ruefully.

 

 

 

‘I don’t know’.

 

 

 

‘…Are you a scary person?’

 

 

 

The taller girl raised an eyebrow.

 

 

 

 

‘You don’t trust me?’

 

 

 

Kokoro was very frank:

 

 

‘No’.

 

 

 

She sighed.

 

 

 

‘Very well, then.

 

 

I’ll help _him_ up first’.

 

 

 

And she moved her hand from the child to her fancy-talking bear.

 

 

 

’Many thanks, Miss Emily’.

 

 

 

Unlike her, Korokuma took it.

 

 

 

 

‘Korokuma, do you think she’s scary?'

 

 

 

‘Well, Mistress, she certainly hasn’t set out to harm us yet’.

 

 

 

‘Y’see?’

 

 

Emily nodded to the pink-and-white robot in appreciation.

 

 

‘I’m just a nice kid making sure that nobody else ends up like…’

 

 

 

She stopped, and rubbed her nose upon the back of her hand.

 

 

 

‘A-anyhow, we should get going.

 

 

There’s no telling how much time we’ve got before they utterly swarm _this_ district, too!’

 

 

 

‘…Okay’.

 

 

 

She swallowed down her misgivings and finally let herself be helped her up.

 

 

 

_...But I’ve still got my eye on you, just in case._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? 
> 
> Is she secretly evil, or is she truly as nice as she seems?


	6. Get-Out Quick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monokuma Beasts have officially arrived.

The sounds of screeching metal and plaster reached their ears.

 

 

**UPUPUPUPUPUPU!!**

 

 

‘Oh shoot, they’re here!’

 

 

Emily quickly began to herd them towards the bathroom.

 

 

‘If we get found like this, we’re _toast!!’_

 

 

 

 

Thudding footsteps echoed from the narrow hallway.

 

 

 

The unearthly chattering of their adversaries made her blood chill in her veins.

 

 

She knew what they were saying.

 

 

Over and over and over…

 

 

 

**DESPAIR! DESPAIR! DESPAIR! DESPAIR! DESPAIR! DESPAIR! DESPAIR! DESPAIR!!**

 

 

 

 

‘We’ve gotta get out of here…’

 

 

 

 

Pushing past her two charges she climbed up onto the toilet seat, and forced out the extra pieces of glass.

 

 

 

‘C’mon!

 

We can get out here’.

 

 

 

‘Through the window?’

 

 

 

Kokoro looked skeptical.

 

 

 

Ey, well, she could hardly blame her.

 

 

_I did just appear out of nowhere…for all she knows, I’m working with the Ultimate Enemy._

 

 

‘Yes, through the window.

 

It’s the only real exit we’ve got!’

 

 

 

She cupped her hands together, making a step-up.

 

 

‘There’s a narrow alley outside this part of the house!

 

If we can successfully get out of here, we’ll be able to take it all the way to the docks’.

 

 

‘What’s there?’

 

 

_Covering all bases…of course you are._

 

 

 

‘A safe house, well, a safe house- _boat_ , really…’

 

 

 

She needed to hurry this up, and fast!

 

 

 

‘My foster parents own it’.

 

 

 

_Now can we please just get out of here!?_

 

 

 

‘Okay’.

 

 

And with that, she let herself be helped up a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always know where the exits are.


	7. Friend Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is just not on their side.

There was a tremendous _CRASH!!_

 

 

The bathroom door was brutally wrenched off of its hinges, and tossed against the bedroom wall with a clatter.

 

 

Glowing red eyes, and life-ending claws were all that could be seen in the mass motion that was the cluster of Killing Machines.

 

 

Once Kokoro had been safely hoisted through the opening, Emily practically _threw_ Korokuma up and out of the death trap that was now this poor little girl’s home!

 

 

 

‘Hurry!!’ She shouted from the window.

 

 

‘Get away from here!’

 

 

 

She blanched as she looked over shoulder.

 

 

 

‘I’ll meet up with you two later, okay?’

 

 

 

‘Okay’, Kokoro whispered.

 

 

 

‘Ah-ow!!

 

Are you kidding-!?’

 

 

 

A thin crimson stream issued from a puncture wound on the girl’s neck.

 

 

 

‘Ugh-‘

 

 

Slowly, and painfully, Emily was dragged back down off of the toilet and out of their view.

 

 

 

Pink spurts and spouts of blood filled the air, and spattered against the sill.

 

 

 

 

The two of them were frozen there, wide-eyed.

 

 

 

If...whatever that was had... _hurt_...clearly, her screams were being drowned out.

 

 

 

‘…I think we should leave now, Mistress’.

 

 

 

 

She simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrific and bloody business is this tale's middle name.


	8. Hope For The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Emily is now gone, they're still alive.

Turning from the window of death, Kokoro ran down the filthy alleyway as _far_ away from there as her little legs could take her!

 

Ensconced tightly within her grip, Korokuma tried to ignore the thumping of his robotic heart.

 

 

_We’ll make it to Miss Emily’s houseboat soon._

 

 

_I_ know _we will._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A breather just for you!!


	9. A Voice From Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they believed that they were almost out of the woods.

No sooner had he thought that, than a loud voice boomed from nowhere:

 

 

‘ _HALT_ , petty citizens!!

 

Stop right there!

 

We’ve got an important broadcast for you all’.

 

 

 

Kokoro lifted nearly ten feet off the ground in response to it, causing Korokuma to choke.

 

 

 

‘M-Mistress…!

 

Please don’t give me the Heimlich maneuver by accident-!’

 

 

 

Looking this way and that, the little girl was too busy searching for the source of the sound to pay him any mind.

 

 

 

‘Where is he?

 

That kid…’

 

 

 

Cautiously walking to the end of the alley, she peeked around the corner, apprehension in every movement.

 

 

 

Korokuma was looking as well.

 

 

 

‘Doesn’t seem to be anyone here…’

 

 

 

Then, they both looked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they come...


	10. The New Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five suspicious children pull off the broadcast of a lifetime.

On the side of a nearby building was one of countless gargantuan screens that had been mounted throughout the city.

 

No one had no idea how they’d gotten there in the span of a year or so, but the pictures they’d shown…they were _atrocious!!_

 

The death, and destruction depicted on them _every waking hour_ had been enough to drive even the most supportive nightmare fetishists mad!

 

 

 

Now, this particular one had dropped looping footage of the monochrome bear massacres in favor of a group of five hooded children.

 

 

 

‘Hello, world!’ A perky female voice spoke up.

 

 

‘Like our Social Justice King said, we’ve got something to say’.

 

 

‘Yes’, another girl added, ’And it’s about the way we children have been treated around these, here parts’.

 

 

 

‘You adults have abused us and broken our dreams for way too long’.

 

 

 

This kid was even more serious than his male predecessor.

 

 

 

’It’s high time that these heinous acts…were no more!’

 

 

 

‘Well said’, their fifth and final member complimented, ‘But words aren’t going to cut it in this type of ongoing situation’.

 

 

She shook her head.

 

 

‘No, _indeed_ ’.

 

 

Smiling brightly for the camera, she concluded:

 

 

‘So here is what we propose: a land for _all_ kids, to _be_ kids, without your unwanted interference’.

 

 

 

**May you all settle your final debts before our collective judgment crashes down upon you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this may or may not be canon depending on how 'Escape the Ronpa: Fans' Edition' plays out.


	11. The Start Of Something Awful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short...

_Locked in a horrific high-stakes game of Cat-and-Mouse…_

 

 

_We never imagined that our lives would turn out this way._

 

 

 

_If things had been different…_

 

_If things hadn't been so desperate..._

 

 

 

 

_Would all three of us have gotten out of this nightmare in one piece?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes the Prologue of this quite-insane adventure. Come again, soon, if you will...

**Author's Note:**

> And, here we go... 
> 
> May the epic battle begin!


End file.
